Humans have five traditional recognized senses, sight (ophthalmoception), hearing (audioception), taste (gustaoception), smell (olfacoception or olfacception), and touch (tactioception). The loss of one or more senses generally results in enhancement of one or more of the remaining senses to compensate for the lost sense(s). Currently, technological developments in human-machine interaction (HMI) are mostly focused on vision-based interaction technology. Touch-sense based technologies still remains underexplored. For example, existing technology are typically focused on Braille-based or other rudimentary forms of tactile presentation systems, such as raised dots or spikes. It is known that the sense of touch has a much greater sensory resolution than the sense of sight. Hence, the sense of touch can detect even small changes on a surface that the eye cannot detect. Thus, a technologically advanced haptic feedback device may be required to provide enhanced haptic sensation to a user to improve user experience, for example, in entertainment, gaming, and overall understanding of the world by extended exploration of the human touch-sense.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.